Creatures of the Parody Universe
Apart from human characters, various other creatures appeared in various parodies. Some of them are just cameos, while others are the main subjects of their respective parodies. Real creatures Bears The most famous of parodies involving bears is Fegelbear by Staedty86. Other parodies also exists, one with Hitler being a bear trying to enter a house with a Fegel-cat watching from the inside through the glass window. Cats ]] There are many videos with cats and kittens on YouTube and other video-hosting sites. Many have become well-known memes such as: the OMG cat, the Keyboard cat, the Standing cat, the Dramatic cat, the Nyan cat, the NO NO NO cat, cats that look like Hitler or Stalin, etc. Lolcats are also very popular. Many of them are used in parodies due to their humorous and/or cute nature. Several of Hitler Rants Parodies's parodies involve cats and kittens. They usually involve Hitler sitting at his desk and ranting about various cats that he sees in his office. Other parodies involve Hitler phoning cats or Fegel-Cats watching Hitler masturbates through a hole in the ceiling. Fegelein has a pet cat which he named Fegelkitty, and a pet black jaguar named Mr. Cuddlepants (Hitler is a Mall Santa). Both cats assists him in various antics, such as attacking Hitler and his dog Blondi. Dinosaurs A T. Rex appears in vzorkic's Hitler at the Jurassic Park, which eats Hitler at the end of the parody. The dinosaurs were revealed to have been wiped out by Fegelein using his Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction, to demonstrate the power of his weapon. This was shown in Benad361's parody ''Fegelein's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction III and is revealed to be the truth behind the extinction of the dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaurus rex, along with the Spinosaurus, is repeatedly mentioned in the parody, Hitler enters the Jurassic Park III Debate. T-Rexes has also made cameo appearances in other parodies, such as Staedty86's The Führer and the Fegelein pwnage. Some Apatosaurus' appear in Benad361's latest parody: Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island. ''Hitler's camera flash scares them and they stampede, crushing several of Hitler's comrades. In turn, the Apatosaurs are chased by a pack of Venatosaurus, (large raptors from King Kong, made in 2005) which attempt to attack the Apatosaurs, and parody figures such as Mikhail Tukhachevsky, who shoots and kills one Apatosaurus and wounds another, unintentionally, causing a mass collision as it slips and they all stumble over each other. A T-Rex chases (and eats) Hitler in Gb. Alexander's parody, Hitler runs from a T-Rex. Dogs The most notable dog found in the Parody Universe is, of course Hitler's own dog Blondi. When Hitler realized that finding Fegelein was a task none of his Bunker mates could accomplish, he tried to give the responsibility to Blondi, but to no avail. On another occasion, Fegelein kidnapped Blondi. She was eventually found, but only after Hitler's generals had attempted a search themselves, and brought the 1970s rock band coincidentally named Blondie. This very much frustrated Hitler, causing him to throw the Pencil of Doom, which ironically nearly hit the soldiers who were carrying the actual Blondi. When Dolfy had Fegelein bump off Dr. Skeletor, he gave to Blondi as food. MabusParodies made a spoof of Komissar Rex featuring Hitler and Blondi. Blondi's twin brother (and Fegelein's dog), Blondo, once attacked Hitler after he told him to get out of the bathroom shall so that he can poop. Hitler gave him a cyanide pill in response. Other dogs have also been featured in parodies. One famous example is of Hitler being transformed into a dog and put inside a very formidable force field made out of soda cans. In Hitler is Trapped in the World of "Sally and Chica", Fegelein transformed Hitler into an animated dog which resembles him, and left him there in the Paint animated YouTube series called "Sally and Chica", where most characters are talking dogs. Later on, Weidling, Goebbels, and Jodl get teleported in there by Speer. Weidling and Goebbels became dogs and Jodl became a cat. Ferrets mfaizsyahmi has made a parody featuring Hitler and his ferrets, largely to point out the bufallaxes of "Verrat" throughout ''Downfall (though he missed a few). Insects The bunker is also frequently infested with insects, some of them a direct result of Fegelein's antics. An example is Fegelein employing Fegel-bedbugs to annoy Hitler. Other insects are unaffiliated with Fegelein, but do seem very fixated on irritating Hitler and almost rival Fegelein because of this. In Adolf Hitler vs a Fly, members of the eponymous species fly around Hitler's face, seemingly deliberately wanting to annoy the dictator. Another incident is a bee stinging Hitler when he recently heard he is allergic to their stings, making it seem the bee was waiting for this moment. In DictatorAntics’ Hitler’s adventures in Africa, Hitler is attacked by a bee swarm that is capable of driving police cars. And one of the members of said swarm is gigantic; when the giant bee seemingly kills Hitler, it’s revealed that he’s just having a nightmare. Lions Karnashful made a voice-over spoof of The Lion King featuring old lion Hitler and Fegelein-cub. After Hitler gave Blondo a cyanide pill (see Dogs above), Hitler returned to the bathroom stall, only to find a lion inside. Hitler ran away, being chased by the lion. Penguins Following the release of Mr. Popper's Penguins, a Downfall spoof of it named Mr. Hitler's Penguins was made by RBC56, following a fairly similar plot core. Snakes A snake once got into Hitler's office. Günsche tried warning Hitler, but Hitler didn't believe him until the snake attacked him. Elephants In Hitler's Epic Halloween Prank on Goebbels, at the end, Hitler jinxes himself by saying "I don't know how it could get any worse than this", causing an elephant to show up out of nowhere and crap all over Hitler, prompting Fegelein to make a cringeworthy pun. Spiders and other arachnids A spider once got into the bunker and landed on Hitler's face. Hitler, being scared of spiders, freaked out while the bunker laughed. Hitler ranted at his generals for laughing at him. Just as he was calming down, a tarantula climbed on Hitler's chair, causing him to be so scared that he got a heart attack. Another spider also managed to get into the bunker and even succeeded in biting the Führer. However, its victory was short lived, as Hitler killed it by throwing a pencil at it. But the bite resulted in Hitler becoming Spiderman. One parody made by WonkyTonkBotty depicts Fegelein and Hitler off-screen, with Fegelein dropping a nest of daddy-long-legs/harvestmen/Opiliones on Hitler, giving him a very traumatic and arachnophobic experience. Mythical and imaginary creatures Antic-Aliens Possibly related to Fegaliens detailed below, Antic-Aliens are sentient creatures from Planet Fegelein whose higher form of intelligence involves a lot of antic-making and intrigue. They also possess advanced technologies including flying saucers and antic lasers. Antic-Aliens have been featured in Benad361 and HitchcockJohn's parodies. Cthulhu Ctulhu is a fictional gigantic squidlike monster created by HP Lovecraft. When Hitler became a wizard, he conjured Cthulhu to lay waste to Berlin to make a statement that no one should oppose him and his new magical powers. Cyclops Cylops were thought to be mythical creatures until Hitler secretly kept one that goes by the name "Hidlar," as shown here. It is unknown how Hitler was able to obtain one or how long he had it, but it's possible he kept it because of the creature having a similar look to Hitler. Another Cyclops called Cyclops Hitler was seen in Cyclops Hitler plans to invade Olympus. This entity seems to be more of an alternate version of Hitler living in a mythical world. Since his underlings call him emperor, it can be assumed he is much more successful than the Downfall Hitler as he is not confined to a bunker and instead rules an empire. He is seen planning an attack with a three-headed Jodl and a Krebs with horns, while mentioning Stein-Orc commanding an army of minotaurs. Cyclopses are also mentioned in an Easter egg in Hitler's World Domination. If one pauses the screen when the newspaper appears, it can be read that the US tried to nuke Germany, which resulted in angry powerful giant mutant Hitler cyclopes. Fegaliens/Fegel-Aliens Fegaliens, also known as Fegel-Aliens, are extra-terrestrial sentient beings with a common trait of coming to Earth to commit antics. There exists a few types of Fegaliens, some looked much like Hermann Fegelein while others resemble traditional Grey ETs. All of them have green skins. Possibly related to the Antic-Aliens detailed above. Fegelbear The Fegelbear is probably a mutant created by Fegelein by combining his DNA with that of a bear. It basically looks like a bear with Fegeleins face. Its first and most notable appearance is during the eponymous parody 'Fegelbear', in which it attacks Hitler and Eva Braun during a carriage ride through the park. Unexpectedly, Hitler manages to defeat the Fegelbear in hand to hand combat and even implies he killed it when he asks Gunshe to stuff the creature. Members of this species also make appearances in other parodies, such as Hitler's outdoor picnic and Fegelein's Easter game. Goebbel-Ghost Goebbel-ghosts are related to the Jodl heads, but much more aggressive. They appear to be floating in mid air, surrounded by a red orb. One of them send Hitler to the underworld as punishment for being such a nasty human being. Goebbel-turkey The Goebbel-turkey is an exotic species of turkey. Instead of the normal "gobbling", they vocalized what sounded like "giggity". They can be seen in Hitler's Thanksgiving Day!, where one of them is hunted down by Günsche and Hitler for Thanksgiving, though Fegelein later overcooked the bird as an antic. Jodl head Jodl heads are mysterious occurrences, apparently an apparition that pops up in obscure corners and shies itself from humans. They first appeared in TheSilverUniverse's parodies, and the cast of TSU's parodies had noticed these apparitions, but disappeared when approached. After the extensive documentary about the phenomenon is published, Jodl heads seemed to thrive, appearing in other Unterganger's parodies as well, even in this very wiki. Skyfoogle Originating from the Michael Rosen poems and parodies, where it is known as 'the fiercest animal in the world', the Skyfoogle once appeared in the Downfall Universe. Slender Man Stickman-subbers Hitler got upset that a purple stickman-subber named MrSubberson had more subs than him in Hitler is angry MrSubberson has more subs!. Category:Animals Category:Parodies Category:Parody Making Category:Lists Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Non-Downfall parodies